digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Jake Thacher
|age=13 (First Adventure) 14 (Network Battles) 16 (The Third World) 17 (Digitaclysm) 19 (Digitaclysm epilogue) |grade=7th (First Adventure) 8th (Network Battles) 10th (The Third World) 11th (Digitaclysm) |gender=Male |relatives=Father Mother Jim Thacher (brother) |nationality=American }} Jacob "Jake" Thacher is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Jake was born in 2002 to unrevealed parents. He was born the second son of his family. His big brother James "Jim" Thacher is four years older than him. Jake has lived in Los Angeles his whole life. When he was only 3 years old, he was one of the four people who were able to see the imperfect temporary Bio-Emergence of Parrotmon into Los Angeles. This led him eventually to be chosen as a member of the DigiDestined. Jake had very strict parents who wished him to be better any other student. Even though he has done his best sometimes, every bad grade has made his father angry. Jim was always there to defend him. He eventually moves away for his medical studies, but always advised Jake to sometimes stand against his parents. Jake has been friends with Troy Dawkins and an English-born loner named Seamus Maitland, since their 5th elementary school year. Jake is able to understand them both, since he slightly resembles both of them by his personality. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Jake becomes a DigiDestined. His school was visited by Kevin Harmon, he showed biggest interest on it. He had already finished his schoolwork and had a time to hang out for a while with Troy and Seamus. But suddenly, the Bio-Emergence Fog appeared and one of the six Digivices that emerged through it was given to him. Later at home, he finds Pukamon at his home and it knows his name. He is informed by Troy and Seamus that they have their Digimon with them as well. Later at night, they are alerted by Kuwagamon's Bio-Emergence and arrive there with Miyuki Koharuno, as well as Kevin and his son Edmund. Their partners Digivolve into their Rookie forms, with Pukamon Digivolving into Betamon, and they destroy a Black Gear controlling Kuwagamon who then returns to the Digital World. He was asked tomorrow to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office of Los Angeles with other four children, but the Black Gears attacked them and disrupted the barrier between the real world and the Digital World. The five children were sent into the Digital World, and Jake was sent with Betamon to the underground sewers in the File Island. In the sewers, Jake and Betamon explored the area while receiving message from Kevin Harmon about the origin of the Digimon and instructions of using the new uploaded mobile applications. After evading a group of dirty Numemon, they were attacked by Drimogemon controlled by a Black Gear. Betamon learned to Digivolve into Seadramon and after reuniting with Troy and Agumon (who had Digivolved into Greymon), they freed Drimogemon. Then Troy told Jake that the island was ruled by an evil Digimon named Devimon. They regrouped with Seamus and Miyuki to save Edmund and Patamon from Leomon controlled by several Black Gears. After Kevin and Tentomon arrived to help them, they used the light of the Digivices to free Leomon. Then Leomon, along with Elecmon, told about the origins of the battles between good and evil in the Digital World. They decided to follow Devimon and his evil forces to Kyoto, Japan. During the first phase of the battle, Jake, Troy and Miyuki and were trying to destroy Bakemon forces as well as free Unimon and Centauromon from the Black Gears. After they were defeated, Jake's group joined the others and faced Devimon who had grown himself into large size. Leomon and the Partner Digimon were not powerful enough to defeat him. But Devimon was later destroyed by Patamon's Champion form Angemon when he sacrificed himself and transformed into a Digi-Egg to wait for a rebirth. After the battle, the Streamix Corporation started to form a special office for the DigiDestined to use as headquarters. One month after the battle, Jake and his friends (excluding Edmund who was traumatized by his partner's death) were informed that the headquarters were now complete, so they arrived to take a look and prepare for searching ways to defeat enemies that would be even more powerful than Devimon. Digimon: Network Battles Eight months later, the governments had still not fully accepted the DigiDestined as heroes. While Troy refused to believe that no one would be able to replace them, Jake and Miyuki were thinking how they would be able to porve it. He was also in the headquarters with the others to communicate with a Digital Agent named Benjamin for the first time. He received a Tag and was told about Crests, artifacts needed for Digivolving the Partner Digimon into Ultimate Level. When a Shellmon Bio-Emerged into the real world, Jake and Miyuki sent their partners into the battle. But a mysterious person known as the DigiShadow De-Digivolved Betamon and Piyomon into their Rookie forms. And Yuggoth, a weapon developed by an organization named Webmasters, wounded them severely, even De-Digivolving Betamon back into Pukamon, and destroyed Shellmon. He also witnessed Troy's rash actions caused by the actions of the actions of the Webmasters caused Greymon to Dark Digivolve into SkullGreymon and go rampage. After the incident, Pukamon later Digivolved into a new Rookie form: Gomamon. Jake and Gomamon joined Seamus, Miyuki, Gabumon and Piyomon. to find one of the new D-3 Digivices from Oklahoma City. The owner of that Digivice was revealed to be Daniel "Dan" Linwood, Troy's cousin. They also located an artifact that was later revealed to the Digimental of Courage which was guarded by local police. They encountered the DigiShadow again, when the masked man tried to convince the law enforcement to trust the Webmasters and turn against the DigiDestined. During their chase of the DigiShadow, Jake witnessed how Veemon, a Digimon destined to be Dan's partner, Armor Digivolved into a Digimon named Flamedramon, and uncovered the true identity of the DigiShadow: a student genius from Hong Kong named Wei Xueqi. Soon, Troy and Kevin arrived and informed them about Etemon, the evil Digimon who had used Dark Network to take control of the parts of the Internet unintenionally damaged by the Webmasters. After Kevin's brother Martin Harmon revealed himself internationally as the Director of the Webmasters and activated a new weapon named Shaggai, Etemon's forces took over and attacked Oklahoma City. Jake stayed in the real world fighting alongside Seamus, during which Gomamon Digivolved into his own Champion form: Ikkakumon. Jake also saved Seamus from an attack and therefore helped Seamus to receive his own Crest and make Garurumon Digivolve into WereGarurumon. Jake also witnessed how Troy found his courage again and his respective Crest made Greymon Digivolve into MetalGreymon. When a former slave fo Etemon named Nanomon sacrificed himself in attempt to destroy Etemon and the Dark Network, Jake and the other DigiDestined faced Martin in Hong Kong where Etemon was revealed to have been survived and used the data stolen from the Webmasters to create Composition Digimon named Chimairamon. They were joined in the battle by Wei Xueqi who was released from a brainwashing that turned him into the DigiShadow. Jake witnessed how Veemon Armor Digivolved into Magnamon with the Golden Digimental of Miracles to destroy Chimairamon, and how MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon destroyed Etemon once and for all. After Martin Harmon and the other Webmasters around the world were arrested, Miyuki and Kevin were revealed to have received their Crests too. Jake was disappointed for not receiving his own yet, but he and the others were happy that Edmund and Patamon had rejoined the DigiDestined. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Jake and the other DigiDestined were fighting against Mammon and successfully defeated him. The next day, he sees the Dark Spires having appeared into the real world and is invited to the house in the Digital World where Benjamin and his colleague Gennai are hiding. After the attack of Vamdemon's forces, Jake and the others decided to use the gate in Vamdemon's castle to travel to both the human world and the Dark Ocean. They meet a tortured Digimon named Tailmon who initially attacks the DigiDestined. Tailmon calms down and explains that she was just mad due to suffering she endured. Jake feels uneasy that some of his comrades travel into a place where it is difficult to return. Despite this, he travels to Paris and fights against Gesomon, Ebidramon, and MegaSeadramon. He feels a little conflicted abut facing a Digimon which is Betamon's Ultimate form. He meets Seamus' uncle Nicholas Maitland who has traveled into Paris due to his job as a reporter. When Nicholas advised him to get to safety, Jake refuses. He wants prove himself trustworthy by putting his own life at risk to protect civilians. Then, he receives his Crest: the Crest of Reliability, which helps Ikkakumon to Digivolve into Zudomon. After Vamdemon is defeated by combined powers of all Partner Digimon in their Ultimate forms, Vamdemon drains the power of Dark Spires to be reborn as BelialVamdemon. Jake witnesses how an orb full of energy given by the Digimon Sovereigns gives Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon to Digivolve into WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon. During the final battle against BelialVamdemon, Jake was temporarily trapped into an illusion where he heard voices of unknown people calling him insecure and irresponsible. But he and the others were brought back to their senses by Dan who was not affected by the illusions. After BelialVamdemon's body was destroyed, Martin Harmon committed a suicide while destroying his spirit. This made Jake and the others to forgive Martin's previous actions. At the end of the summer, before the international speech about the future given by Robert Harmon, they also attended Martin's funeral. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 A year after the battle against Vamdemon, Jake and the other DigiDestined met Chuumon, a small Digimon who informed about the existence of the Chaotic Masters and the cataclysmic events they had started in the Digital World. He was also visibly disturbed that one of the Chaotic Masters was MetalSeadramon, a natural Mega form of Betamon. The DigiDestined were subsequently attacked and captured by them. FBI Agent Richard Gardner's sacrifice and Chuumon's help allowed them to escape. After the evacuation, Jake witnessed how there began tensions between Troy and Seamus. He immediately suspected that Troy's argument wasn't only to due to rashly made decisions, but also due to jealousy of Seamus' close relationship with Miyuki. Only few moments later it was proved correct when Troy and Seamus ended up into fight against each other, along with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Gomamon wanted to something for it, but Jake knew that only a Digimon of Mega Level would succeed in doing so. The fight was finally interrupted by the Digimon Sovereigns who temporarily took the minds of the DigiDestined into the Digital World to hear full story about why they were chosen. After Jake woke up, he found out that he and Gomamon had been into Rio de Janeiro along with Seamus and a South African DigiDestined named Nadia Coetzee as well as their Partner Digimon and Chuumon. While Seamus and Gabumon had separated from the group, Jake and Gomamon heard Nadia's life story. Jake felt symphatetic and knew that violence would only bring more violence and how easier it would be if no one would have to fight anymore. Soon they met José, one of Benjamin's collegaues, as well as Leomon who now represented the Digimon rebelling against the Chaotic Masters. But soon the city was attacked by Pinocchimon and his forces. While Jake and Zudomon ofught against Pinocchimon's minions, they also tried to contact Seamus, knowing that MetalGarurumon was needed to defeat Pinocchimon. During the battle, he witneeessed how Nadia got over her fears and activated her Crest to make Palmon's Champion form Togemon to Digivolve into Lilymon. Despite Chuumon's death, the battle ended in victory when MetalGarurumon finally destroyed Pinocchimon. After the battle, Jake heard about MetalSeadramonmon's defeat and decided to stay with Seamus and Nadia to meet the other rebels with fighting side by side with Leomon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 After Machinedramon's defeat, Jake and the major DigiDestined met in the evacuation point of the citizens of Los Angeles where Jake was reunited with his brother Jim and his parents. When the three legions of Menacemon sent by Piemon, the last Chaotic Master, emerged into the real world, Jake and Nadia took leadership of the team of DigiDestined who would face the legion led by MarineDevimon in Sydney, Australia. After the commanders of the legions were defeated, the battle continued solely in Los Angeles. Jake and most of the DigiDestined were made powerless by Piemon's new techniques. Nadia and the other were healed by HolyAngemon after which the DigiDestined fought against Piemon with full power. But after Piemon was defeated, every one of the Holy Stones which protected the worlds from distortions were destroyed. This allowed Piemon's master, Apocalymon leave the space closed the Wall of Fire and threaten to corrupt the worlds forever. Apocalymon was incredibly powerful and he was able to De-Digivolve every Partner Digimon and destroy every Digivice and Crest. Nadia and the others were also about to be deleted by Apocalymon until the Digivices and Crests were restored. Jake also witnessed how the power from every Digivice in the world allowed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Digivolve into Omegamon and Imperialdramon to change into Paladin Mode. The two powerful Digimon weakened Apocalymon's powers. And the battle ended when Jake and the others sacrificed their Crests to recreate the seal around the Digi-Eggs of the Seven Great Demon Lords (the original source of darkness which had created Apocalymon) and used their Digivices to kill Apocalymon once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Jake and Gomamon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, Jake was still living in Los Angeles and was a regulated member of the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.), while continuing his college studies. He was summoned to witness the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Jake was reunited with Gomamon after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Digimon: Judgement Code Jake was not seen personally in the film, but in the epilogue, an image of him was seen and it was revealed that he had become one of the medical officers of the Data Squad, the federal department of the United Digital Activity Agency. Trivia *Jake was originally meant to be based on Michael, since his original partner was Betamon. Jake was also planned to be killed in Network Battles with Betamon turning evil and eventually becoming MetalSeadramon. But in order to make the each of the Chaotic Masters (a name change from Dark Masters) more equal, the idea was cancelled and Betamon was made to return back to his In-Training form and Digivolve into an alternate Rookie form: Gomamon, same as Joe Kido's partner. That's why Jake was given some parts of Joe's life, like using glasses, having a big brother to study in medical school, and making both him and Kevin Harmon as mediators in arguments between Troy and Seamus. Category:Fan Humans